


let her go

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: bury lucky heart [2]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I should rewatch season 1, Miss them, Rhymes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: и что? она и так уж мертва.





	let her go

**Author's Note:**

> виноват трейлер второго сезона

однажды настанет время её отпустить.  
ты спросишь: и что? она и так уж мертва.  
из тусклых глаз пробиваться будет трава.  
её легко будет жизни фальшивой лишить.

и ты, конечно, солжёшь — перед богом и тьмой,  
и светом, который ты должен бессменно хранить.  
за смерть её ты готов расплатиться собой —  
таким, как ты, не пристало и вовсе любить.

пускай существует, пускай выбирает пути,  
пускай умирает, как все, обретает покой.  
тебя самого невозможно от бездны спасти  
умрёшь — и станешь ещё одной пустотой. 

умрёшь — и станешь легендой, заразой, сном.  
умрёшь — и станешь ничем. но уж лучше ты.  
монета ляжет впервые на веки ребром…  
из пустоты прорастут полевые цветы.

20/01/2019


End file.
